desimefanonfandomcom_id-20200213-history
The Enlighting Love - Chapter 1
NB: The juniors gender here is like the one in my "Love of The Juniors" book :D Chapter 1:The Truth ~ Witchcraft P.O.V ~ I ran, following the pink butterfly whatever it goes. Logically, it will fly to a safe place, I'm very sure of that. It's not because I ... it wasn't because of Vanessa! It's my feelings and it oftens right! There I go, thinking about Vanessa again... But, hey! My feelings is right! It brought me to a safer place! There's sunlight, squirrels and ... wait, what?! The butterfly! It makes a portal?! No, NO, nO! That's a mirror?! Wait, what the hell?! It's gone after it went through there! I'm crazy! My eyes got trapped! NOPE! IT'S SOMETHING LIKE AN ILLUSION! YEAH, THAT'S IT! ~ P.O.V ends~ 'What's that?' Witchcraft thought, he slowly walked there and reached his hand to 'whatever that is'. His hand can go through it and disappeared, the surrounding became a puddle of water. 'It works! What if myself...' Witchcraft thought then walk inside it. "I made it!" Witchcraft said. The 'illusion' made him entering another world. "What's ... this? Where am I?" Witchcraft said, checking his surroundings. 'A grassy area? What's this place?' Witchcraft thought. He never thought that exploring the forest will find sth. like this, sth. like another world. 'Is this the place...?' >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> "Brother Icicle! Are you sure...?" Shade asks, injured from the battle and worried about ... everything, really. "You have someone to care for, Shade ... Don't said 'that' already and finally you're gone." Icicle said, fighted hard while protecting Shade. "But Brot-" Shade said but unable to finish his word, the enemies striked them that Icicle quickly reacted and protect himself and Shade. "RUN!!" Icicle shouts but Shade shook his head and said "I want to fight with Brother! Instead, Brother '''Bashful' and Sister Joyful need brother more than me, more than anything!"'' When Shade was about to use his skill to fight with Icicle, Icicle protected him using his skill and unknowingly activated his passive skill. "Brother!!" Shade shouts with teary eyes, activating his deepest skill. "SHADE!!! NO, YOU-" Icicle shouts, trying to stop him but it was too late. "I love you, brother..." Shade said, smiling with all his tears down. <<<...>>> "SHADE!!!" "I made it, brother~ ... Please tell Big Brother Bashful, Cherise and everyone that I love them.." <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< "Rion! Love! Want to come with me to visit Envy and Cowardice?" Kindness asks. Rion smiled and said "No, thanks Sister! I want to stay here with Mom. How about you, Love?" Love shook her head and said "I wanna stay here tho~!" "Okay then~! Take care of Mom, bye~" "Bye, Sister!" (...) "Aww! Actually I want to trick the three of you today!" Mischievous said after he heard what NecroCowar announce about Envy. Necromancy stares a playful glare at him, making Mischievous laughed. "Meh..." Despair said, behind him is Curse that was eating an apple. "Alright then, you two are lucky!" Mischievous said. "Cowardice! Mischievous! DesCurse! And ... Necromancy?" Kindness said, greeting one of them and kind of shocked to see Necromancy with them. "What?" Necromancy asks then continues "I'm part of them too." Cowardice and Mischievous nod in agreement, leaving Kindness to think. "Envy never said anything to you about me?" Necromancy said, chuckling a bit. "Ah~! Envy did said anything about you, but mostly about you and Cowardice. He never mentioned that you are the part of the Unrestrained Sins." (Silence...) "Ohh~" Cowardice said, blushing a bit while the others were giggling except for Necromancy. He is facing his book and was seen smiling a bit. All of them looked at him and that made him said "What?" to them calmly. "Envy said sth. about you and Co-" said Curse, but she got cut off by Necro' saying "Wait, ... WHAT?!" (...) "Thank you, brother..." Murder said silently while hugging Envy tightly, still crying. Envy mumbles a 'Hn...' and hugs Murder more. After a few while of silence and Murder little sobs, Envy felt like Murder is feeling better. "Feeling better, Mur'... ?" Envy asks softly, making Murder nods a small nod. Envy looked at Murder, Murder is trying to say sth. but he couldn't speak a word. He is too 'weak' to say anything yet because of his sudden emotions, feeling so hurt and all. Hopefully, Envy was there for him, hugging and petting him, comforting him. That's make him felt better, but he still couldn't say 'the truth' to Envy. He is extremely scared, ... of everything .... but why? Envy knew that Murder is still sobbing in his hug, so he decide to not say anything yet, waiting for Murder to feel much better. Because .. he had ever felt this kind of experience many times before, he really know what to do in this kind of situation. But Envy never said anything to anyone, either. Maybe because of the same reason with Murder. Whatever the reasons .. Envy had been in such situation and Kindness sometimes caught him crying in the middle of the night. When Envy was gone in the middle of the night, that mean he's crying out there which Kindness known. Of course, Kindness was there for him many times, comforted him and all. But Envy is a very good 'hider', he oftens hide his feelings and never told it to anyone. Except Kindness ... but that's just sometimes. 'Cause even when Kindness told him to say the truth, he oftens refused. And this time, It's Murder; Wrath's 1st Junior Sin, there's no one here, thankfully. Murder is the one that always looked happy wherever he goes. Envy didn't want Murder to feel what he felt. Sorrow and everything... Now, he regrets himself for not telling Kindness the truth even when she asked a couple of times. He knows that telling 'their truths' to a person is enough and right to do so rather than hiding it and making you felt so emotional inside. Letting everything and anything out then feeling better after. Murder's sobs seem to end, making Envy snapped out from all his thoughts. "Murder?" Envy calls, Murder looks at Envy and said "Thanks so much, brother Envy~ ... I felt better already..." Envy let out a relief sigh and replied "That's good, then ..." "Sorry for troubling, brother.." Murder said again, hugging Envy in the meaning of apologize. "Heh? That's okay ... if you need anyone to talk, I'm here." Envy said. (Silence ....) "So?" Envy starts, Murder smiled and looked at Envy then sigh a bit, about to say 'his truth'. Actually, Envy felt kind of shock because of Murder's smiley face. After all the tears, after all of that ... the sorrowful things ... Murder can still smile a sincere smile to him which made him smiled a bit and looked at him, glad that he's okay. "Brother..." "I'm ready, Mur' ..." "Actually ... it's simple ... I ... I have a crush on ... someone ..." NB: Sorry if it was short, I'm trying my best. Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Ships Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Romance Kategori:Characters Kategori:Family Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me Kategori:Relationships